Stars and Stripes
by ilikeyourshoelaces
Summary: Bucky Barnes has a giant crush in Steve Rodgers. Stucky
1. Plum Smoothie

H **i everyone! This is my first fanfic! I will try to update often. I hope you enjoy**!

Steve Rodgers wasn't thinking that he would be dating someone, let alone the person of his dreams, in 2 weeks. He was just helping his best friend Bucky Barnes use a blender. Bucky Barnes didn't think he would have a date in 2 weeks either. He was just trying not to blush as his crush showed him how to use a blender.

Steve reached for the bag of plums. "You can even make a plum smoothie!" He dropped 3 plums into the blender and put on the lid. Bucky couldn't help but smile at the fact that Steve knew how much he liked plums. Bucky pressed the button down and the blender whired to life. The blender whizzed as they looked at each other. They both jumped as a scream sounded through the air. "Unhand me you portable word typer!" Yelled Thor from another room. "He got his hand stuck in the laptop again, I got this." Steve sighed as he walked out the door. "Enjoy your plum smoothie." Bucky smiled and nodded. He wished Steve knew how much he loved him.


	2. The Drawing

Steve was hunched over his drawing pad when Bucky walked into the room. He clenched the pad to his chest, he didn't want Bucky to see that he had been drawing a picture of him. "What cha' up to Buck?" Steve asked as nonchalantly as possible. "Nothing really," he answered "just finished my smoothie. Thanks for your help by the way." "No problem, but I don't really don't know how to work anything besides that and the computer." Steve replied.

He went back to work on his drawing while Bucky flipped through a book. "Hey Stevie, have I read this one?" Bucky showed him the cover. It was The Great Gatsby. "Plenty of times." Steve replied. Bucky was still regaining his memory. He got up and put it back up on the shelf. "What are you drawing?" Bucky asked. _Oh crap, he can see my drawing._ Steve thought. "Oh... um... I-I was just experimenting with my new pencils." He blushed and tried to act calm. "Huh, ok" Bucky seemed slightly surprised and left the room with a dreamy look on his face.


	3. I Just Want Some Pancakes

Bucky woke up the next day and still wasn't over the fact that Steve drew a picture of him. _Maybe he really does like me!_ He thought. But then he thought about how much Steve loved Peggy. _Maybe he's bi?_ Bucky couldn't shake the feeling that Steve still had feelings for Peggy, so he went to go make pancakes.

Turns out they were out of syrup, so Bucky had to go to the store. On the way there he ran into an 12 year old girl.The girl seemed to be wearing only swimming related clothes."Whoops! Sorry abou- OMG YOUR BUCKY BARNES!" Bucky smiled and nodded. "Do you want to take a selfie or what ever they call those things." The girl was still trembling of excitement. "I would love to!" She pulled out her phone."Oh, by the way, my name is Joey." "Nice to meet you Joey." The phone made a click noise as they took a picture. "Thanks so much!" Joey said as she left. Then she yelled _NOOM_ and ran away. Bucky smiled. He loved it so much that people looked up to him.

Steve was eating breakfast when Bucky cane home from the store. "Got some syrup." Bucky whispered. Nat was still asleep and he knew better than to wake up Black Widow. He let Clint do that. "Thanks" Steve replied, "These pancakes are really dry." Bucky sighed. "Those were my pancakes." "Oops. Sorry." Steve giggled.

Bucky got to work making some more pancakes when Tony walked into the kitchen. "What are you two lovebirds up to?" He asked. Both Steve and Bucky blushed. "Just making some pancakes, want some?" Bucky offered. "Sure!" He turned around and saw Nat stealing his pancakes. "How in the heck did you get in here?" Steve asked surprisedly. "Shhhh. Secrets." She with a mouthful of pancakes. Bucky simply sighed and poured himself a bowl of cereal.


	4. Boo-Boos and Soup

That afternoon Steve decided to go on a walk. Not a jog, not a run, just a simple walk. But, he ended up doing all three of those things.

He was in the park when he noticed a person had been following him for quite a few blocks. He picked up his pace but they followed. He ducked into a coffee shop but they came in too. He ran out side and into an alley. He sat down behind a dumpster when He heard something move behind him. He looked and all he saw was a cat. _Pheew, just a cat,_ he thought. _Clinck Clinck._ There it was again. Steve looked back, but all he saw was a gun pointed straight at his face. Acting on instinct, he unarmed the assailant and got into a fighting stance. It was then when he realized he was surrounded by armed men.

He immediately recognized the symbols on their jackets. _Devil's League,_ he thought, _they're still around?_ They were an old gang from the 30's. They used to beat him up all the time. It seems they had advanced in weaponry. "Guys, I mean no harm." "Shut up and hand over the money." One demanded. Steve took out his wallet (all he had was $5 and a expired membership to ToysRUs) and handed it over. Apparently $5 wasn't enough. Bruised and cut, Steve made his way back to Avengers Tower.

"What the heck happened to you?" Bucky yelled as soon as Steve got back. "Clint, get the first aid kit!" Steve limped over to the couch. Bucky followed. "Seriously, what happened?" He asked. Steve explained as Bucky checked him over. He had sustain several cuts and "probably a sprained ankle"' according to Bucky. "Where does it hurt?" He asked. Steve pointed to his ankle. Bucky leaned over and kissed it. They both blushed. "There. Hopefully your boo-boo is better now." Bucky smirked and went to the kitchen to make Steve some soup.


	5. Bubble Fight

**_This chapter will be based of a writing prompt by hAPPY BiRTHDAY BABYGiRL._**

 ** _Thank you._**

Since Steve had a sprained ankle, it was Bucky's night to do the dishes. _How on Earth does somebody eat this much?_ He marveled at the large amount of dirty dishes in the sink. He got to work on the silverware first, working his way to the bottom of the pile. By the time he was half way done, he was covered in soap and bubbles.

Steve made it to the kitchen using his crutches. "How are those dir- Oh my God you're completely covered in bubbles!" Steve laughed at Bucky. "Really, I'm covered in bubbles?" He asked as he attempted to throw some bubbles at Steve. Steve just smiled. "You missed." "I can see that." Bucky said as he ran over to Steve and plopped some bubbles on his head. Steve picked some off his head and threw them at Bucky. Bucky grabbed more from the sink while Steve ran for cover.

Exhausted and covered in bubbles, they went back to the living room. "That was oddly fun and satisfying." Bucky said through breaths. It was amazing how well Steve could get around in crutches. Bucky just looked at him for a minute. He was sooooo cute. He just hoped Steve liked him back. "Hey Stevie." He asked. "Yeah Buck." "I'm gonna make a smoothie, you want a one?" "Nah, we can share one." "Works for me." Steve replied. Bucky went to the kitchen to make a smoothie.

"Here it is." Bucky sat back down on the couch with the smoothie. It had a blue curly straw. Steve sipped from the straw. "Oh man, that's good." "Thanks. I'm getting better." Bucky said as he took a sip. "You realize we technically just kissed." Steve said while blushing. "No" Bucky said "This is a kiss." Then Bucky planted his lips on Steve's.


End file.
